


An Eye for an Eye, a Hand for a Hand.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Barbarian Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Duelling, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff, Horny Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Killer Castiel (Supernatural), Killer Dean Winchester, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Power Dynamics, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), References to Knotting, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Scenting, Sensuality, Swordfighting, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: From what Dean has heard, the omega asks for one simple thing.A duel.And if his competitor, be it a prince, a knight, or even a mundane commoner, happens to win against him, then he promises to submit to them at once.But here's the catch.No man, in the history of men, has ever been able to defeat the omega.And today? Dean is about to test his own fate with the omega.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 334





	An Eye for an Eye, a Hand for a Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> more fics to come guys. but have some a/b/o sexy fighting.

Lord Dean Winchester has heard the omega prince in the Northern Lands is the most exquisite beauty the world has to offer. He's heard of the omega's cold blue eyes, of his pink, plump lips, which some travellers, on several occasion have noted, look just slick enough to debauch, of his ruffle of black, raven-tinted hair, of his lean, lithe body, agile and athletic.

Yet, the most remarkable argument to date, has to be of the omega's scent. Some say he smells like ambrosia itself, drowning his opponents in a fragrance so carnally desirable, it leaves them helpless. Some say he smells of vast, green plains, and dew drops on an early morning; of the soil after a heavy downpour. Some say he smells of sweet bread and cinnamon, of honey mixed with ginger. Some say he smells woody, with traces of a spicy pine and cool menthol.

But no one can tell for sure, what the omega really smells like.

However, besides being the most beautiful omega in creation, he is also the deadliest.

Being a barbarian king who spends more than half of his time traveling through all lands, Dean isn't a stranger to the several rumours that float across from land to land. They say the omega, the most vicious, most merciless, most ruthless to ever grace mortal land, has a line-up of suitors waiting to gain his hand in marriage. But then the stories start. A prince in hopes of marrying the omega, with his wrists cut off, another noble with his teeth broken, a few men with dislocated noses, and several others with broken limbs.

From what Dean has heard, the omega asks for one simple thing.

A duel.

And if his competitor, be it a prince, a knight, or even a mundane commoner, happens to _win_ against him, then he promises to submit to them at once.

But here's the catch.

No man, in the history of men, has ever been able to defeat the omega.

And today? Dean is about to test his own fate with the omega. What's the most that could happen? Dean could end up with a few broken bones. Besides, the prince is an omega, which already means he has the physical advantage of being bigger, broader than his opponent. Dean is a seasoned killer. His hands reek of the stench of blood every minute. The lines on his calloused palm are from nothing but his past kills.

But what nags him, isn't just the thought of a duel with an omega, no, that's far from his concerns.

What irks him, has been crawling under his skin, has been keeping him awake at nights, keeping him at unease, is the face of the omega he is yet to witness.

Walking towards the duelling chamber in the Northerner's palace, Dean's feet are numb. He knows, in a few mere seconds, he will be face to face with the omega, whose name he knows not of, only of his reputation.

Besides him, king Michael is speaking. Vaguely, Dean realises he is warning Dean, telling him to be cautious, telling him he can opt out whenever need be. But Dean does not care for his frivolous concerns. He scratches his thick, ash brown beard, and sucks in a convicted breath. He knows the only person inside the duelling chamber, is the omega prince. Also one of the most ferocious swordsmen to ever grace the land.

Dean isn't scared. Dean isn't scared of anyone. Though, he is intrigued.

Who is the omega, one men have tried moving the moons for? Is he even worth the struggle? What puts him apart from the other omega whores Dean has seen?

For now, he will have to see for himself.

His hand grips onto the hilt of his sword, and for the first time in years, his hands are sweaty. He doesn't allow that to hinder his mind, and pauses before the large, ebony doors to the duelling chamber. Besides him, king Michael steps forward, and clicks the door open, swinging it open before Dean, and at once, a scent, intoxicating, tickles Dean's nostrils.

It's a peculiar combination of warm, baked apples, of vanilla bean, of sweet cedar mead after a tiring day, and _home_.

 _Mate._ _Mine_.

Instincts on high alert, Dean's body seizes with a tension as his eyes fall upon the silhouette of a man on the wall of the chamber.

"Another alpha. Another stain of blood on my hands."

The voice is deep, smokey and rough around the edges, and it is something Dean would have never expected from an omega.

"Hello omega."

"I have a name."

The omega turns, and at once, Dean is floored.

_I will have this omega. This omega will be mine. Only mine._

With icy, frigid blue eyes, ones who resemble the depths of a mighty ocean, and soft, feminine pink lips, the omega is stunning.

Dean feels his throat dry up. No omega had ever had this effect on his before. No omega has ever aroused him, called to him, enticed him, the way this one does.

With a slight smirk on his plush lips, and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he is everything Dean could ever need. From the way he carries himself, poised with grace and elegance, to the way he speaks, clear and refined, to the way his fingers wrap around the sharp sword, the pommel of which is adorned with blue sapphires, a match to his seductive blue eyes, the omega exudes an air of pure royalty. And Dean _loves_ defiling royalty.

"And what might it be?"  
Dean asks, stepping forward, loosening his grip on his sword. The clack of his clogs resonates off the marble walls, and the large, ebony doors shut behind him with a grating sound. A smile, teasing and coy, spreads across the omega's pink lips, and Dean finds it hard to will away his arousal. The white tunic and the pair of white trousers fitted around the omega's body only accentuate the thin gold bands around his wrist, ankles and neck, and the moment Dean's eyes rake over his neck, he finds himself filled with the need to sink his teeth into the tempting flesh.

The various debauching things he would do to the omega if he had him under him spiral through Dean's mind. The omega on his back, his knees on Dean's sides, or the omega on his front, his taut ass spread open for Dean, leaking with slick, or the omega on top, straddling Dean's hips, bouncing until he can't anymore. The only thing to lull Dean out of his fantasy, is a dark chuckle from a few feet away.

"I know what you're thinking, _alpha_ ," The omega starts, and Dean's eyes refocus upon him as he takes a hesitant step forward, "- I've seen that look before, on countless occasions."

At once, the omega is close, too close. His blue eyes gaze into Dean's with a seething resentment, and he leans into Dean's shoulder, his lips ghosting over Dean's ear as he rubs his hand down Dean's chest. Dean holds his breath as the omega smiles against his skin.

"You're thinking of bedding me. I bet you're thinking of how beautiful I look, naked under you, moaning on your knot, just waiting to be filled with your seed. I know you're thinking of my body, alpha, and how much you want to debauch it."  
A soft, urging moan slips past the omega's lips, and Dean swallows thick. This isn't the way things are supposed to go. They should be in the midst of a duel in that moment, instead, Dean is being backed up into the wall behind him, and a handsy omega is fondling him, whispering filth into his ears, and to his utter shock, Dean finds himself drawn to the omega, to his brashness, to his boldness, to his arrogance.

"Are you not?"  
The omega asks, his voice hoarse, dripping with arousal. A shudder wracks Dean's body, a strangely unusual reaction to an omega, but Dean composes himself, reminding himself he is the one in charge. He grips the omega's waist, and as much as it irks him to, pushes him away.

"I'm not here to discuss how I'd bed you, omega, that I'd rather show you when I win. For now, however, I have a duel to partake in. Now, if you will."  
Dean sucks in a silent breath as he steps away from the omega, reaching for his sword as he bows his head in respect. Yes, Dean might be a crass, brazen barbarian, but the rules of the battlefield remain alike in all cultures.

The omega on the other hand, seems touched.

"That's not a response I'm used to seeing."  
He muses, more to himself than Dean, and then, as if shaking himself back to the present, he nods, and backs up until he's standing in the midst of the chamber.

"I'm sure if you've come this far, you must be aware of the possibilities you'd find yourself in."  
The omega says, and Dean grins in the slightest.

"If you mean to ask me if I know what I'm getting into, I'd like to tell you I know just right, your highness."

The omega gives a content hum, before raising his sword to his face.

"Good luck, alpha Winchester."

"Good luck to you too, prince."

"I doubt I'd need it."  
The omega grins, only to meet Dean's challenging eyes.

"Trust me, sweetheart, this time you will."

At once, the sound of metal sliding against metal fills the chamber, clamouring off the marble walls with a shrill, and the omega's blows to Dean's sword are powerful, laced with precision and technique, but paired with an underlying thirst for blood. Their swords are caught in a bizarre dance, a clink here, a clank there, and at first, Dean can do nothing but defend himself from the strikes. In a few rare moments, he steals a glance at the omega, his body now sheathed with glistening sweat, his scent prominent, a bit musky, but inviting as ever, and Dean studies, only studies.

A cut slits through Dean's cheek, and he hisses, but does not budge. The omega grins, angelic and innocent, as he lays another blow after blow.

"Tired yet, alpha?"

"Oh, you wish."

The sound of the sword, cuts and thrusts, ringing through the air, paired with the soft chiming of the omega's anklet, creates for an odd symphony of sounds. Dean throws an uppercut, but the omega does not stagger, only slashes his sword forward, causing Dean to duck. Their feet now dance on the tiled floor, bodies rocking and swaying, and a sharp pain slices through Dean's shoulder, and for a moment, he believes the omega is startled by it, but only for a fleeting second does he allow himself the distraction, before swinging his sword sideways.

"Fuck," Dean hisses, as he slashes the sword through the air, bringing it down upon Castiel as thunder, not with the intention to harm, but to remind the omega who he's battling against. To Dean's utter awe, the omega slips from under him, leaving Dean to face the empty room.

Before he knows it, there's a blunt force on his back, not a sword, no, but a foot. He stumbles forward, before hitting the ground, managing to keep himself up on all fours, before there's a kick on the bend of his knee, and he collapses to the floor, groaning in pain as the tip of the sword grazes against his neck. Determined to take charge of their dynamic, Dean rolls over causing the blow the omega is about to strike upon him to lodge into the tile, and it sends a soft crack into the marble. His blue eyes, ferocious and somewhat confused, study Dean for a second, before he's swinging his sword over Dean. Luck happens to be on Dean's side this time, as he kicks the omega's sword away, ignoring the way it leaves a dent on the sole of his clog.

The omega's eyes widen in anger as he seems to assess the possibility of Dean disarming him. It allows Dean a few moments to push himself to his feet, before the omega is growling, his scent sour now, as he lunges at Dean, throwing a harsh punch right over Dean's nose, one that has his eyes welling with tears, and then there's a kick to his shin. Dean notes how the omega attacks from a distance, but before he can move, there's an elbow thrusting into his sides, causing him to groan, but by great fortune, he stables himself in time to grip the omega by his wrists, and with a swift pull at the omega's legs, he flips the omega onto his shoulder, his legs kicking into Dean's shoulder blades as he eyes Dean with an unhinged fury.

"This isn't fair. Put me down, right now."

"Everything is fair in love and war, omega. But you know, that's the least of your concerns. What you should be worrying about," Dean snarls, as he jerks the omega's glistening face closer to his own, "-is how much you're going to have to beg to me to not scar your dainty little body."

A rage, barely contained, begging to be let out, gleams within Castiel's eyes, evident in the way his lips twitch, and a growl rises at the back of his throat, as he kicks at Dean's back, but to no avail. With his hand wedged right between the omega's thighs, a sensitive spot, in Dean's experience, he has control over how the omega moves, which is more than enough.

The omega's lips part, before pressing shut as he swallows thick, his dark, lust-blown eyes meeting Dean's from under Dean's jaw. For a moment, the omega leans in, licking his bottom lip with a smacking sound as he gazes up at Dean.

"Alpha," He moans, calling out to Dean's wolf, and at once, Dean caves in, stroking his hand between the omega's thighs, before leaning down, closer to the omega's soft, plump lips.

If only he'd known how severely he'd misjudged the omega, because as soon as Dean's eyes flutter shut in anticipation, there's a kick to his spine, and it sends Dean staggering down, as the omega leaps off him, landing across him on the floor in a crouch, a playful smile on his lips.

Lord Almighty, Dean groans, before rolling onto his back, only to be met with a rough shove to his stomach, as a heavy weight settles upon him. The aroused scent of an omega floats through the air, and the moment Dean's eyes flutter open, he is greeted by a set of cold, chilling blue eyes peering down at him.

"Ready to give up yet? Or must I break a few bones in your body? It would be a shame, you know, to see a barbarian Lord so pitifully defeated, and by an omega, at that."  
The omega laughs, his hands gripped tight around Dean's throat, but it only spurs on the coil in Dean's gut, and although he doesn't let it on, he knows just what he needs to do to keep the omega in place.

There's a silk ribbon looped through the omega's tunic, one that holds his tunic together, and Dean knows just the use for it, as he grips the omega's waist, before reaching for the ribbon and tearing it off the white tunic, much to the omega's bewilderment, as he withdraws his hands from Dean's neck, scrambling to cover himself, but he's too slow, because the moment his hands leave Dean's neck, Dean is leaping forward, sending the omega crashing back on the ground with a grunt, his thick legs holding the omega in place, as he grabs hold of the omega's hands and twists them until they're pressed into the tile above his head, and ties the ribbon around them as the omega struggles, mumbling complaints as he squirms under Dean's large body.

"This isn't fair. You cannot tie me up-"  
He growls, only for Dean to smile at him, a hungry, predatory smile, as he moves his hands down to the omega's body.

His face is flushed pink with exhaustion and arousal, his chest heaving, rising and falling so delectably, dusky brown nipples, hard and perky, now on display as the tunic falls open, and the ridge of his smooth stomach, one Dean fantasizes about, should be round with pups one day, Dean's pups, paired with a dusting of thin, brown hair traveling down from his navel into his trousers.

And then, Dean smells it.

The thick scent of slick.

On instinct, he leans down to sniff over the omega's scenting gland, a soft mewl slipping past the omega's lips as his struggles die down, and he brings his thighs up to wrap around Dean's hips, when Dean realises something

"You..." Dean starts, finding himself speechless at the tempting sight under him. Part of him knows he could simply pull the omega's trousers down, and fuck him raw until he's filled with Dean's seed, but part of him knows better.

"You _like_ this."

The omega smiles at the statement.

"Most omegas do."  
He cocks an eyebrow, only for Dean to lean forward, ghosting his lips over the omega's earlobe, before nipping at the soft flesh, feeling a shiver run down the young omega's body.

"So, prince. Look into the rule books. Did I win?"

A pause between them allows Dean a moment to pull away and admire the omega.

He sees now, what many a men have claimed to see.

He sees what puts the omega apart. Makes him shine with the intensity of a thousand stars.

"In all my life, alpha Winchester, none have been able to tame me down. What made you think you could?"  
The omega asks, his cold blue eyes, now soft, filled with awe and sheer wonder.

"Because I'm here to fight for my mate. Not against him. And you, prince, with you're silly rules have been keeping him from me."

The omega laughs at Dean's words, and Dean realises he's never heard a sweeter sound before, probably never will again.

"Untie me alpha. So I can tell Michael I've made my decision."

Dean nods, and reaches up to untie the knot around the omega's wrists, rubbing a soothing thumb over where he'd been tied up, before flinging the ribbon behind them, and crawling down the omega's lithe body, allowing the omega to sit up. A moment passes between them, where the omega simply stares at Dean, a strange admiration in his eyes.

"What?"  
Dean asks, curious as to why the omega has been studying him so intensely.

"In your eyes, lord Winchester, I see a thirst," The young omega starts, and he moves closer, until his hands are cradling Dean's bearded jaw within them, "-A thirst for blood. A thirst to have the best. A thirst to be feared. A thirst for respect, for power, for command. You know who else I see this thirst in?"

Dean can do nothing but shake his head as the omega peers up at him.

"Myself."

At once, everything clicks.

So, this is why Dean has been feeling himself so strangely and desperately attracted to the omega.

Because he may be different in his thoughts, in his practices, in his language. He must have grown up with crisp white robes, while Dean grew up in scraps of fabric, and he must have grown up with concise words and Royal silence, while Dean grew up in the midst of brash, loud families.

But this is what brings them together. A thirst.

"I need to know if you'll accept my hand in marriage."

The omega breaks into a grin.

"I've never seen anyone like you, alpha Winchester."

"I've never seen anyone like you either... You haven't told me you're name yet."

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."

"How come no one has heard it before?"  
Dean asks, and the omega settles into his lap, pressing his feet down into the ground behind Dean.

"I vowed to only reveal my name to the alpha who'd wed me. Who'd defeat me. And before you, none have been able to do so."

Dean runs his fingers down the omega's face. Now, basking in the afterglow of a fulfilling duel, Castiel looks serene; ethereal.

"Castiel, I must however tell you. The life I live, it isn't what you've been living. I travel, for days at end-"

A hand covers Dean's mouth, shutting him up at once.

"I'm yours, alpha. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I'll come wherever you go."

The hand falls away and yet, Dean's mouth remains parted, as he stares at his omega, Castiel, in awe.

"Alright then. For now, let's just take you home."

Castiel smiles at Dean's words, and leans in, his eyes fluttering shut, as he parts his slick lips. With a victorious grin on his face, Dean smiles and leans in, pressing his lips to Castiel's. It's warm, it's soft, it's moist, it's electrifying, and Dean is addicted to it at once. His hands slide under Castiel's tunic, palming his chest as he drinks in the taste of his omega.

They pull away, gasping for air, and Castiel has a beautiful pink glow on his face as he looks up at Dean.

"Let's go home, alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it enough to leave a kudos! Comments are appreciated.  
> :)


End file.
